Temptation Versuchung
by M like Magic
Summary: Begleitet Ren Renesmee in "The Academy of extraordinary Kinds". Sie findet auf der neuen Schule Liebe und Gefahr. Wird sie allen Problemen trotzen? Lest selbst!
1. Beschreibung & Prolog

**Beschreibung:**

Renesmee (Ren) kommt an eine neue Schule, diese hat es in sich, denn die Schüler sind keine normalen Menschen, „The Academy of extraordinary Kinds" ist eine Schule für andere Wesen. Ren trifft auf einen der beliebtesten Jungen der Schule, Dale Aaron Grey und verliebt sich in ihn, sie kommen zusammen und verbringen gemeinsam eine schöne Zeit. Doch Ren muss sich ständig mit Problemen auseinandersetzen, wie zum Beispiel der Fehde zwischen der Familie Grey, der Dale angehört und der Familie Black. Der Erbe der Black's, Jacob besucht ebenfalls diese Schule und die Beiden tragen diese Fehde oft auf dem Schulhof aus. Doch Ren kennt nur die Eine Seite der Geschichte, wie es zu diesem Familienstreit kam, und um diesen aufzulösen muss sie alles wissen. Als sie es aus Jacobs Sicht hört, wird ihr einiges klar. Nur weiß sie nicht was dieses neue Gefühl im Bauch ist, dass Jacob bei ihr auslöst.

**Prolog  
**  
„Ren", murmelte er und schlang seine Arme um meine Taille. Ich hob den Kopf, legte ihn in den Nacken um ihn ansehen zu können. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf meinem Gesicht aus. Ich drehte mich in seinen Armen um.  
„Was ist, Dale?"  
„Ich liebe Dich, mein wunderschöner Engel."  
Dann küsste er mich zärtlich. Kurz setzte mein Herz aus und ein starker Schmerz bohrte sich langsam und unaufhaltsam in mein Herz. Er hatte seine Augen geschlossen, ich nicht. Meine Augen begannen zu brennen. Wieso? Ich wollte ihm nicht wehtun. Und dennoch...ich fügte ihm unausweichlich Schmerzen zu. Schnell schloss ich meine Augen um ihm das Gefühl zu geben, dass meine Gefühle noch das waren, was sie zu Beginn unserer Beziehung gewesen waren. Stumme Verzweiflung breitete sich in mir aus, wand sich um mein Herz und fügte ihm tiefe Wunden zu. Ich spürte jemanden. Ich spürte IHN. Denjenigen, den ich eigentlich liebte. Und nun verletzte ich auch ungewollt ihn. Wieso war ich so grausam?


	2. nächtlicher Ausflug

Kapitel 1: **nächtlicher Ausflug**

Renesmee PoV:

Müde blinzelte ich und öffnete die Augen. Verwirrung durchflutete mich. Wo war ich hier? Ich stemmte mich hoch. Dunkelheit erfüllte den Raum, wo ich war und doch konnte ich alles sehen. Gut, ich konnte nicht so gut sehen wie am Tage, aber ich konnte dennoch gut genug sehen, um feststellen zu können, wo ich war. Die Strukturen meines neuen Zimmers waren mir noch nicht allzu vertraut. Ich streckte mich kurz und gähnte. Dann schlug ich die Bettdecke zurück und tapste durch mein Reich.

Da wir nur auf der Durchreise waren, war es nicht besonders schön eingerichtet, aber es reichte aus um darin zu schlafen. Ein flauschiger Teppich bedeckte den Fußboden. Mein Kleiderschrank war groß und stand links neben mir. Mein Bett stand unter meinem Fensterbrett, sodass man hinaus gucken und dabei im Bett sitzen konnte. Meine Hand legte sich um den Türgriff. Kurz zuckte ich wegen der Kälte des Metalls zusammen. Vorsichtig öffnete ich die Tür meines Zimmers und steckte den Kopf langsam durch den Türschlitz. Stille erfüllte den Flur. Nichts und niemand rührte sich. Ein breites Grinsen schlich sich auf meine Lippen. Gut, dass die Scharniere meiner Tür frisch geölt worden waren, als wir hier ankamen. Ich schob sie weiter auf und versuchte mich schnell daran zu erinnern, wo ich hintreten konnte, ohne, dass der Boden mich verriet.

Prüfend machte ich einen Schritt nach vorn. Nichts. Totale Stille. Ich lächelte wieder. Glücksgefühle durchfluteten mich. Schnell trugen mich meine Schritte in einem tänzelnden Gang den Flur hinab. Zwei Schritte rechts, drei links, zwei vor, dann wieder nach Rechts und dann nach Vorn. Dann war ich bei der Treppe angelangt. Ich sog die Luft des Hauses geräuschlos, tief in meine Lungen. Dann berührte ich die linke Seite der ersten Stufe. Kein Geräusch erklang, als ich mich mit meinem gesamten Gewicht darauf stellte.

Nun begann ich in einem wirren Durcheinander und stetigem hin und her die Treppe hinabzugehen ohne auch nur das leiseste Geräusch zu verursachen. Nach wenigen Sekunden hatte ich die Treppe geschafft. Nur unter Anstrengung konnte ich ein Kichern unterdrücken. Ich wusste, dass ich sofort wieder zurück in mein Zimmer geschickt werden würde, sobald mich einer unserer Familie dabei erwischte, wie ich hier rumsprang und nicht brav in meinem warmen Bett schlief. Mein Blick flog durch die Eingangshalle des Hauses. Niemand war zu sehen. Absolute Stille erfüllte das Haus. Ich grinste breit. Mondlicht erhellte den Eingangsbereich nur schwach. Wunderschön fielen die Lichtstrahlen durch die alten, ungeputzten Fensterscheiben. Ich lief schneller, tanzte über die kalten Fliesen. Der Stoff meines weißen Nachthemdes schmiegte sich dabei eng an meinen Körper. Meine Füße trugen mich schnell hinüber zur Haustür. Kurz stoppte ich, zögerte. Ich legte meine Hände an das warme Holz und ließ meinen Blick prüfend durch den Flur hinter mir gleiten. Niemand war zu sehen und es war auch nichts zu hören. Meine Hand umschloss den Türgriff. Das kühle Metall liebkoste meine Haut. Ich drückte die Klinke sanft hinunter. Kein Ton erklang. Ich hielt den Atem an. Mein Herz pumpte mein Blut schneller als sonst durch meine Venen, denn immerhin war ich gerannt. Dennoch war ich nicht im Geringsten außer Atem. Dank meiner Vampirgene hatte ich eine unglaubliche Ausdauer. Langsam schob ich die Tür auf. Wieder erklang kein Geräusch. Anscheinend war diese Tür erst heute geölt worden. Ich lächelte und dann trat ich hinaus ins Freie.

Ich stand auf einer Veranda. Sie bestand aus Holz, genau wie der Rest des Hauses auch. Mein Blick glitt über die prachtvolle Landschaft, die sich mir bot. Das Mondlicht erhellte alles vor mir. Die Bäume und Büsche warfen schwache Schatten. Ich wusste, dass am Tage alles wieder ganz anders aussehen würde als jetzt. Im Moment ließ das Mondlicht die Umgebung sehr viel kälter erscheinen.  
Ich schritt vorsichtig über das alte Holz. Doch auch dieses gab nicht ein Geräusch von sich. Dann trat ich in das gleißende Licht des Mondes. Wind kam auf und spielte mit meinen offenen Haaren und meinem Nachthemd. Zufrieden zog ich die kühle Nachtluft in meine Lungen, dabei hatte ich die Augen geschlossen. Ein Lächeln umspielte meine Lippen und vorsichtig öffnete ich meine Augen wieder. Dann ließ ich mich nach vorn fallen und rannte los. Es war gut, dass ich mir genau diese Uhrzeit dafür ausgesucht hatte, denn jetzt konnte ich nicht Gefahr laufen, dass mich jemand sah. Alle schliefen.  
Sanft streichelte die Kühle des Windes meine Haut. Ich genoss diese Art von Freiheit. Schnell wie der Blitz sprang ich von Baum zu Baum. Mein Herz raste vor Freude und leichter Anstrengung.  
~*~

„Wie konntest du nur?"  
Ich sah auf. Meine Mum sah mich empört an und Verwirrung durchflutete mich. Kurz packte mich ein Hauch von schlechtem Gewissen, doch dann verflog er auch sofort wieder. Ich tat unschuldig, was ich ja auch war und legte den Kopf schräg.  
„Wovon redest du Mommy?"  
Sie verengte die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen. Dann seufzte sie tief und setzte sich zu mir an den Küchentisch.  
„Du warst gestern Nacht draußen", meinte sie. Ich zog beide Brauen hoch. Forschend sah sie mich an, ich seufzte und nickte dann leicht.  
„Ja … ok … ich war draußen … aber das … na ja … das"  
„Das hätte schlimm enden können! Ich will nicht, dass du so etwas noch einmal machst! Haben wir uns da verstanden?", fragte sie und eine ungewohnte Strenge erfüllte ihre Stimme. Ich runzelte die Stirn.  
„Aber … es ist mir nichts passiert! Ich war friedlich und bin nur ein bisschen gejoggt", widersprach ich. Sie schnaubte.  
„Das nennst du gejoggt? Renesmee Carlie Cullen! Du bist durch den Wald gerannt!", rief meine Mutter aus. Ich schluckte nervös. Es war nicht im Geringsten zu übersehen, dass sie stinksauer war. Dennoch hatte ich ja nichts Schlimmes getan. Ich hatte nur einen Spaziergang gemacht und war nicht entdeckt worden. Nichts war passiert, also wieso regte sie sich dann gerade so auf?  
Plötzlich kam mein Vater in den Raum. Hoffnung erfüllte mich kurz, doch dann sah ich sein Gesicht. Er war auch sauer. Eine Welle der Hilflosigkeit schwappte über mich hinweg und vernebelte kurz meine Sinne.  
Mein Vater, Edward Anthony Cullen legte seine Hände auf die schmalen Schultern meiner Mom und küsste sie sanft in den Nacken. Sie entspannte sich sofort etwas.  
„Schatz … es ist nichts passiert und Renesmee wird es nie wieder tun, hab ich nicht Recht Renesmee?", fragte er mich. Kälte schwang in seiner Stimme mit und ein Stich durchfuhr mein Herz. Der Befehl darin war nicht zu überhören. Ich schluckte merklich. Sicher … meine Eltern machten sich Sorgen um mich. Das konnte ich mehr als gut verstehen. Dennoch … sollte ich wirklich meine Freiheit aufgeben? Vor Nervosität biss ich mir auf die Unterlippe, dann nickte ich. Meine Augen brannten leicht, doch ich wollte mir nicht diese Blöße geben. Ich wollte meinen Eltern zeigen, dass ich stark war und ich würde sie nicht enttäuschen, denn das tat mir mehr weh als der Verlust meiner Freiheit.  
Ich wollte nicht die enttäuschten Blicke meiner Eltern sehen, wenn ich etwas angestellte hatte, was ich nicht sollte, nur weil ich frei sein wollte.  
„Gut … das hätten wir dann geklärt. Im Übrigen werden wir heute Abend weiterreisen", meinte mein Vater.  
„Haben sie uns denn gefunden?", fragte meine Mutter mit leiser Stimme. Selbst mit meinen guten Ohren musste ich sehr genau hinhören. Ich hob den Kopf und sah meine Eltern fragend an. Sie hatten die Arme umeinander geschlungen und sahen sich beide tief in die Augen. Mein Vater schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein … noch haben sie keine Spur von uns … wobei sich SEINE Entscheidung nicht geändert hat", meinte Dad. Ich legte den Kopf schräg. Wovon bitte sprachen sie da gerade? Das Ganze verwirrte mich zusehends. Ich verstand kein einziges Wort. Vermutlich sollte ich das auch nicht.  
Da kam der Rest der Familie herein.  
„Nun … die Schule hat uns angenommen", meinte Carlisle. Meine Eltern zuckten zusammen. Etwas, was wirklich sehr ungewöhnlich für die Beiden war. Sonst waren sie nicht so. Etwas bedrückte sie, das sah man deutlich, doch ich konnte nicht sagen, was. Besorgt musterte ich meine Eltern. Ein leichter Hauch von Angst umhüllte meine Sinne, doch dann verschwand er plötzlich. Mein Blick flog hinüber zu meinem Onkel Jasper. Er zwinkerte mir kurz zu, doch ich schenkte ihm nur einen finsteren Blick. Ich wollte nicht, dass er mir meine Sorgen oder Ängste nahm. Dann kam ich mir immer so gefühlskalt vor.  
Fragend zog er eine Braue hoch. Ich wackelte mit den Augenbrauen, er seufzte tonlos, nickte leicht und dann gab er mir meine Gefühle wieder frei. Ein breites Grinsen hatte sich auf meine Züge gelegt.  
„Also gut … packen wir unsere Sachen", meinte Alice und strahlte. Doch irgendwie sah es nicht echt aus. Selbst ich konnte sehen, dass meine fröhliche Tante sich Sorgen machte. Ehrlich gesagt sahen sie alle sehr besorgt aus. Ich schluckte. Hatte das etwa vielleicht mit meinem nächtlichen Ausflug zu tun? Schmerz durchzog mein Herz und schnürte mich die Kehle zu, als ich daran dachte, dass ich ihnen Sorgen bereitete. Das wollte ich definitiv nicht. Ich schluckte wieder, dann biss ich mir auf die Unterlippe. Meine Augen flogen über die Gesichter meiner Liebsten, meiner Familie. Alle sahen besorgt aus und kurz überlegte ich, ob ich vielleicht etwas dagegen tun sollte. Vielleicht sollte ich nachfragen? Doch ich war mir nicht sicher, ob sie mir antworten würden.

Krähen flatterten aufgeschreckt davon, als die Autos anhielten. Ich blickte etwas verunsichert nach draußen. Dunkle Wolken hatten sich über dem Himmel ausgebreitet und verhüllten das Antlitz der Sonne. Meine Eltern stiegen aus und öffneten mir die Wagentür. Ich stieg aus und ließ meinen Blick über die Gebäude gleiten. Sie sahen alle ziemlich gleich aus. Alle Gebäude um uns herum waren aus schwarzem Stein erbaut worden. Überall hatte man hohe, schmale Fenster eingebaut und schlanke Türmchen schmückten die Dächer. Gargoyles hockten auf Dachvorsprüngen und glichen mit ihren Fratzen albtraumhaften Dämonen. Ich schluckte eingeschüchtert von dem Anblick. Dieser Ort gefiel mir nicht. Gut, es gab auch Bäume auf dem Gelände, das ich vor mir sah, aber dennoch wirkte alles ziemlich düster. Carlisle und Esme gingen allen voran während meine Eltern neben mir liefen. Rosalie, Emmett, Alice und Jasper hinter uns. Ich fand es merkwürdig, dass ich in der Mitte lief. Etwas stimmte nicht, denn ich hatte das Gefühl, dass sie mich gerade beschützten. Und dann sah ich etwas aus dem Augenwinkel. Hatte mir der Gargoyle gerade zugezwinkert?


	3. Hallo, ich bin Dale!

Kapitel 2: **Hallo, ich bin Dale!**

Renesmee PoV:

„ Also… hier sind eure Unterlagen."

Sagte Fräulein Honig, den Namen wusste ich von dem Namensschild das auf ihrem Schreibtisch stand. Doch davon lenkte mich etwas ganz bestimmtes ab. Ich stand da und runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. Ihre Haare sahen sehr merkwürdig aus. Täuschte ich mich, oder waren es tatsächlich kleine Schlangen die sich auf ihrem Kopf bewegten? Sollte ich fragen oder besser nicht? Ach was soll's, sie werden mich schon nicht für verrückt erklären.

„Ähm … entschuldigen sie bitte…, aber sind das da echt Schlangen auf ihrem Kopf?" Stille breitete sich im Raum aus und sämtliche Blicke wandten sich mir zu. Fräulein Honig zog eine Braue hoch, die zum Glück keine Schlange war.

„Hast du sie nicht aufgeklärt, Carlisle?" fragte sie und ein breites Grinsen erschien auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Nun… vielleicht hätte ich das tun sollen." Die Anderen kicherten leicht.

„Ähm… klärt mich nun jemand auf?" fragte ich leicht knurrend.

„Also, Fräulein Honig hat, wie du ja so treffend bemerkt hast, Schlangen statt Haaren…" sagte Carlisle und ich nickte ergeben, „…nun ja, du kennst doch die griechischen Sagen?" wieder nickte ich nur. „Fräulein Honig ist genau wie die sagenhafte Medusa eine Gorgone. Deswegen auch die Sonnenbrille." Schloss mein Großvater seine Ausführungen. Mir klappte die Kinnlade runter. Vor mir saß also eine Gorgone?

„Sie…Sie kann also M-Menschen mit einem Blick zu Stein erstarren lassen?" fragte ich mit piepsiger Stimme. Eine Familie nickte und ich war mir sicher, dass meine Augen immer größer geworden waren.

„Du wirst kaum glauben wie gehorsam die Schüler sind, wenn ich anwesend bin. Außerdem wirst du noch feststellen, dass an dieser Schule nichts so ist, wie es den Anschein hat" sagte Fräulein Honig, zwinkerte mir zu und schenkte mir ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. Jedenfalls denke ich, dass es eins sein sollte, denn durch die Schlangen wirkte es nicht sehr aufmunternd.

„Ähm…danke", murmelte ich leise und lächelte krampfhaft.

„Danke für unsere Unterlagen, ich denke wir werden unsere Unterkunft schnell finden", sagte Carlisle und dann verließen wir das Sekretariat.

„Unser Haus liegt übrigens auf dem Schulgelände" teilte Esme uns mit. Ich brauchte eine Weile bis ich verstand, was sie uns damit sagte.

„ Aber wie sollen wir uns dann tarnen? Was ist denn nur mit euch allen los, dass kann doch nicht euer Ernst sein!" platzte es aus mir heraus. So habe ich meine Familie noch nie angefahren, aber wie stellten sie sich das bitte vor? Vielleicht sind es ja die Hormone, Moment…habe ich überhaupt Hormone?

„Hier müssen wir uns nicht verstecken", meinte mein Vater lächelnd. Meine Mutter nickte

„Wie Fräulein Honig schon sagte, ist hier nichts so wie es zuerst wirkt."

„Natürlich mussten wir uns verpflichten, den Anderen hier nichts anzutun, aber ich denke das wird kein Problem werden, nicht wahr? Alle mussten so etwas unterzeichnen" gestand Carlisle. Ich sah ihn mehr als verwirrt an.

„Alle? Gibt es hier noch mehr Vampire?"fragte ich in die Runde, denn alle schienen etwas mehr zu wissen, als ich. Daraufhin grinste Alice mich an und meinte „und zwar ziemlich schnucklige." Dafür erntete sie ein Schnauben von Jasper.

„Ich denke, ich werde dir einen Büchereiausweiß besorgen, dann kannst du dich besser über griechische Mythologie informieren" sagte Esme und setzte das Wort Mythologie in Anführungsstriche, die sie mit ihren Fingern nachahmte. Na da kommt ja schon nette Lektüre auf mich zu, dachte ich und nickte. Wir verließen das Gebäude, in welchem sich, neben dem Sekretariat auch die restliche Verwaltung befand.

Ein Schrei ertönte, die Hand von meinem Vater legte sich in meinen Nacken und ich wurde nach unten gedrückt. Noch genau zur rechten Zeit, wie ich feststellen musste, als ich aus dem Augenwinkel etwas pinkes an mir vorbeirasen sah. Ich kam wieder hoch und hörte gleich darauf die ersten Stimmen von meiner Familie, die begannen sich aufzuregen. Ich konnte ihnen nicht wirklich folgen, denn ich sah einen Jungen, der auf uns zu rannte. Ach was sage ich…einen Gott sah ich, der vor mir zum stehen kam und mich entschuldigend ansprach. Schade, aber ich verstand kein Wort, von dem was er sagte. Gehirn wo bist du nur geblieben? Ich legte den Kopf schief und betrachtete ihn in aller Ruhe, er war so groß, dass ich leicht zu ihm aufschauen musste. Er hatte kurze, tiefschwarze Haare, helle Haut und unglaublich graue Augen, die so dunkel waren und fast schwarz aussahen, aber doch nicht schwarz waren, sie waren eindeutig grau. Als ich mit der Analyse seiner Augenfarbe fertig war, wanderte mein Blick tiefer zu seinem Mund. Ich starrte ihn einfach an, ohne auch nur einen Ton von mir zu geben. Erst langsam kehrte ich in die Realität zurück, als ich die stimme meines Onkels hörte.

„Man Ren, dir hat es ja glatt die Sprache verschlagen, was?" grinste er und lachte sein tiefes, brummiges Lachen. Dass er grinste bemerkte ich nur aus dem Augenwinkel heraus, denn mein Blick haftete immer noch an SEINEN Lippen. Als Alice kicherte huschte mein Blick kurz zu ihr.

„Ich habe es dir doch gesagt Ren, na, gibst du mir recht?" fragte sie. Ich wusste nicht was sie meinte, doch dann sickerte der Sinn ihrer worte langsam in mein Gehirn und ein Lächeln schlich sich auf mein Gesicht als ich leicht nickte. Ein Räuspern ertönte von einer Stimme, die ich nicht kannte und mein Blick schoss wieder zurück zu IHM. Er stand immer noch genau vor mir, nur einen Schritt entfernt und blickte mich erwartungsvoll an. Er schien auf etwas zu warten.

„Und was sagst du dazu?" ertönte wieder seine Stimme. Sie war so tief aber doch so schön, dass ich eine Gänsehaut bekam. Nun war es an meiner Mutter zu kichern, natürlich hatte sie die Gänsehaut bemerkt, sie stand direkt neben mir. Langsam kehrte meine Stimme zurück und ich fragte IHN was er mit seiner Frage meinte. Er blickte mich an mit einer Mischung aus Belustigung und Unglauben in seinem Gesicht.

„Ich habe gefragt ob du mir verzeihst, dass ich dich fast mit der Farbbombe getroffen hätte" sagte er. Meine Augen weiteten sich. Das war das pinke Etwas, dass an mir vorbeigeflogen war. Er hatte damit nach mir geworfen? Aber wieso?

„Warum hast du denn nach mir geworfen?" hörte ich meine Stimme murmeln. Nun war die Belustigung aus seinem Gesicht gewichen und nur noch Unglaube blieb zurück.

„Aber ich wollte dich doch nicht treffen, ich habe sie nach diesem Köter geworfen und leider verfehlt" sagte er und zeigte mit dem Daumen hinter sich. Ich beugte mich leicht zur Seite, um zu sehen, wen er mit „Köter" gemeint haben könnte, aber da war niemand. Skeptisch schaute ich zu ihm zurück und dann drehte er sich selbst um, um nachzusehen.

„Na klar, der verdrückt sich mal wieder feige" konnte ich ihn murmeln hören. Was sollte das denn nun?

„Hallo ich bin Carlisle Cullen, das ist Esme, meine Frau und das sind Edward, Bella, Emmet, Rosalie, Alice und Jasper. Sie sind unsere Kinder. Das ist Renesmee, die Tochter von Bella und Edward." Nacheinander deutete Carlisle auf die genannten Personen, zuletzt auf mich.

„Entschuldigen Sie, ich war unhöflich. Mein Name ist Dale Grey" sagte ER, schüttelte meinem Großvater die Hand und lächelte dann in die Runde. In meinem Kopf gab es nur noch einen Gedanken: wenn er lächelt sieht er noch besser aus! Meine Mutter räusperte sich und sah mich auffordernd an, aber ich verstand nicht was sie wollte.

„Was?" fragte ich und wurde gleich darauf von Esme in leicht tadelndem Ton gemaßregelt.

„Es heißt 'wie Bitte?' " Emmett lachte wieder schallend los und bekam von Rose einen leichten Schlag auf den Hinterkopf verpasst. Er verstummte sofort. Ich schaute nur peinlich berührt auf meine Schuhe.

„Verzeihst du mir?" fragte Dale, wie ich nun wusste, wieder. Ich sah mit gerunzelter Stirn zu ihm auf.

„Wie Bitte?" Ha! Ja ich habe dazugelernt.

„Sicher verzeiht sie dir, wenn du sie Ausführst" gluckste meine Mutter. Mein Kopf schoss in ihre Richtung und ich wollte etwas sagen, aber kein Ton verließ meinen Mund und so schloss ich ihn wieder. Sicher sah ich gerade aus wie ein Fisch.

Dale grinste und erwiderte darauf nur „Sehr gerne, wenn Renesmee auch zustimmt." Als ich meinen Namen aus seinem Mund hörte breitete sich eine neue Gänsehaut auf meiner Haut aus. Eigentlich war ich sprachlos, trotzdem hörte ich, wie ein gemurmeltes 'gerne' meinen Mund verließ, ohne das etwas dagegen tun konnte. Nicht das ich etwas dagegen tun würde. Daraufhin lächelte er und fragte ob wir hier neu wären. Carlisle bejahte und Dale erkundigte sich nach der Adresse. Er bot auch an uns hinzubringen, was von Carlisle leider ablehnt wurde. Dale, von dem sich meine Augen nicht eine Minute mehr abwandten, schien nicht allzu bestürzt darüber zu sein, meinte er würde uns sicher noch häufiger sehen und zwinkerte mir zu. Erst Sekunden später bemerkte ich, dass Dale überhaupt nicht mehr anwesend war und ich leer vor mich hin gestarrt hatte.

„Wo ist er hin?" fragte ich und nun gab es kein Halten mehr. Meine ganze Familie brach in schallendes Gelächter aus und ich stand da und überlegte, ob ich in meinem Handy die Telefonnummer einer guten Irrenanstalt gespeichert hatte.

„Was ist?" fragte ich erneut, aber dadurch steigerte sich das Lachen um mich herum nur noch. Ich verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und beschloss abzuwarten, biss sie wieder zu sich kommen würden.


	4. Home, sweet Home

Kapitel 3: **Home, sweet Home!**

Renesmee PoV

Esme, die die Karte von Carlisle übernommen hatte, meinte, dass es nicht weit wäre bis zu unserem neuen Zuhause. Warum alle gelacht hatten, habe ich immer noch nicht verstanden. Auf jede Nachfrage hatten sie nur noch mehr gelacht. Also nahm ich mir vor nicht mehr zu fragen, jedenfalls nicht heute. Als wir an einem der schwarzen Gebäude vorbeiliefen ertönte eine Art Gong, der tief war und durch meine Knochen vibrierte. Ich blieb stehen und sah mich um. Die Türen des Gebäudes wurden geöffnet und scharenweise kamen Jugendliche heraus.

Meine Familie hatte nicht bemerkt, dass ich stehen geblieben war, aber ich würde sie schon einholen können. Also blieb ich, wo ich war und betrachtete einige Jugendliche genauer. Ich nahm an, dass sie Schüler an dieser Schule waren. Auch ich wurde interessiert beäugt, aber es störte mich nicht, sollten sie doch gucken.

Einige Schüler hatten kleine Hörner auf dem Kopf und die Beine von Ziegen. Die Haut von Anderen strahlte ein merkwürdig diffuses Licht aus und einige Mädchen hatten, genauso wie die Sekretärin Schlangen anstatt von Haaren. Manche hatten große Feenflügel, Andere spitz zulaufende Ohren. Einige Mädchen hatten helle, bläuliche Haut und Andere waren unglaublich schön, an ihren Fingern sah ich jedoch furchtbar lange und spitz zulaufende Fingernägel. Dagegen sahen Manche auch vollkommen normal aus. Wo war ich hier nur? Im nächsten Moment spürte ich, wie sich eine Hand auf meine Schulter legte und wusste, dass Jasper meine Verwirrung gespürt haben musste.

„Komm lass uns zu den Anderen gehen" sagte er und wir setzten uns in Bewegung. Ich beugte mich zu seinem Ohr, ich musste mich strecken, denn er ist größer als ich und flüsterte ihm zu

„Was, zur Hölle ist denn hier los?". Gleich darauf fühlte ich mich ruhig und ausgeglichen.

„Jasper könntest du das bitte lassen? Ich will MEINE Gefühle." Sagte ich zu ihm, doch er hörte nicht auf mich. Resigniert schüttelte ich den Kopf und wir holten zu meiner Familie auf.

„Wo bist du nur geblieben?" fragte Esme, „wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht".

„Ist doch nichts passiert, was ist das hier für eine Schule?" fragte ich.

„Jasper?" wandte sich mein Großvater an meinem Begleiter.

„Es hatte gerade geläutet und Schüler waren Draußen" antwortete dieser auf die Frage, die mein Großvater ihm stumm gestellt hatte.

„Liebling, lass uns doch hinein gehen, dann erklären wir es dir. Was sagst du dazu?" schlug Esme vor. Ich nickte nur, wollte nichts sagen, da sie mich behandelten, als wäre ich nicht anwesend. Dieses Mal manipulierte mein Onkel mich nicht, nur mein Vater legte mir die Hand beruhigend auf die Schulter. Ich berührte mit meinen Fingerspitzen die Hand auf meiner Schulter und schickte ihm die Bilder der Schüler, die ich gesehen hatte. Er nickte nur und dann gingen wir noch ein paar Schritte.

(Das neue Zuhause der Cullen's: .com/innImages/The_Delft_Haus_BandB_Inn_Centreville_Nova_Scotia_ )

Da bemerkte ich erst, dass wir bereits vor einem wunderschönem weißenHaus standen, das riesig war. Das war also unser neues Zuhause. Es stand an der Ecke einer Wegkreuzung und hatte eine große Veranda, die zu beiden Straßenseiten zeigte. Dünne, ebenfalls weiße Balken führten von der Veranda bis zum Dachvorsprung des ersten Stockwerkes. Das Dach war schwarz. Insgesamt hatte das Haus zwei Stockwerke. Die Fenster waren groß und hatten schwarze Fensterläden, die offen standen. Das Haus war gebaut wie in den 70ern, aber es sah frisch renoviert aus.

Blumen und kleine Sträucher befanden sich zwischen Veranda und dem Gehweg und brachten das schwarz-weiße Haus, mit ihren fröhlichen Farben zum strahlen. Es sah unglaublich schön aus. Hier würde ich mich wohlfühlen. Als ich fertig war mit meinen Betrachtungen betraten wir unser neues Zuhause und ich konnte wiederrum nur staunen. Sicher hatten Esme und Alice ihre Finger im Spiel.

Die Einrichtung der Eingangshalle war in hellen Holztönen gehalten und überall war weiß. Nur der Teppich auf der Treppe, die in den ersten Stock führte, war farbig und sah eher orientalisch aus. Aus der Eingangshalle führten links große weiße Flügeltüren ins Wohnzimmer, die sich gegenüber der Treppe befand. Rechts hinter der Treppe war noch eine Tür und gegenüber der Eingangstür war auch eine, aber beide waren geschlossen und man konnte nicht in die Räume dahinter blicken. Ich nahm an, dass eine davon in die Küche führte.

„Wollen wir uns zuerst umsehen, oder sollen wir Ren von ihrer Unwissenheit befreien?" wandte sich Carlisle an uns.

„Ja, bitte" murmelte ich nur.

Alice lief voraus ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich, nach kurzer Orientierung aufs weiße Sofa. Damit war die Entscheidung wohl gefallen und wir liefen ihr hinterher. Ich stand im Raum und beobachtete die Einrichtung. Die zwei Sofas bildeten ein großes 'L', links neben der Couch, die der gegenüberliegenden Wand zugewandt war stand ein grauer Sessel. Eine Couch war weiß, die andere schwarz.

An der Wand davor war ein großer Kamin aus Marmor, in dem kein Feuer brannte. Darüber hing ein riesiger schwarzer Flachbildschirm. Links neben der Sitzgruppe stand der Flügel von meinem Vater, er war schwarz. Das dunkle Parket und die Wände, die in einem Beigeton gestrichen waren, vervollständigten das Bild. Meine Eltern setzten sich zu Alice. Emmet, Esme, Carlisle und Jasper setzten sich auf die schwarze und größte Couch, die mit der Rücklehne an der Wand stand.

Rosalie setzte sich auf den grauen Sessel und ich mich vor ihr auf den Boden. Sie begann mit meinen Haaren zu spielen. Weil keiner etwas sagte glitten meine Augen wieder durchs Zimmer. Ich bemerkte den Teppich auf dem ich nun, zum Teil saß, der vor der Sitzgruppe lag. An der Wand, um die Tür herum waren deckenhohe Regale angebracht, die aus Holz waren.

In der übrigen Ecke entdeckte ich eine großartige neue Musikanlage. Ja das hier haben eindeutig Esme und Alice eingerichtet. Wann haben sie nur die Zeit dafür gefunden? Mein Großvater räusperte sich und bekam somit meine Aufmerksamkeit zurück.

„Diese Schule heißt 'Academy of extraordinary Kinds'. Esme und ich werden hier unterrichten. Deine Mutter, Jasper und Alice werden mit dir die erste Stufe besuchen. Dein Vater, Rose und Emmet die zweite Stufe. Diese Schule besuchen nicht nur Vampire, sondern auch andere Wesen, an deren Existenz du bis jetzt nicht geglaubt hast. Keiner muss sich verstecken, hier sind wir nicht in Gefahr. Unsere Fänge müssen wir auch nicht verstecken.Möchtest du noch etwas wissen?**" **fragte Carlisle und ich musste das erst einmal verarbeiten. Man konnte mein Gehirn förmlich rattern hören.

Bis jetzt konnte ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass es andere Wesen gab, was eigentlich merkwürdig ist, denn ich bin ein Halbvampir. 17 Jahre lebte ich nun zurückgezogen von Allen und hatte nur Kontakt zu meiner Familie. Tja es wird wohl Zeit für etwas Neues. Ich nahm an dass man mir nun zutraute niemandem etwas anzutun.

Wir wussten nicht ob ich giftig war für Andere. Ich stand auf und sprang über den Glastisch herüber zu meinem Großvater, legte meine Hand auf seine und schickte ihm meine Eindrücke. Ich wollte sie nicht laut aussprechen. Carlisle lächelte nur und nickte leicht.

„Ich geh dann mal mein neues Zimmer erforschen" sagte ich grinsend und wollte gehen, als Carlisle „noch nicht" sagte. Ich blickte ihn an und verstand nicht, was dagegen sprach.

„Ihr braucht noch eure Stunden- und die Geländepläne" sagte er daraufhin und verteilte die Zettel, die er von Fräulein Honig erhalten hatte.

„Morgen haben wir noch alle frei, um uns einzurichten, Übermorgen geht es dann in die Schule" setzte er noch nach.

„Können wir dann jetzt?" fragte Alice und man konnte die Vorfreude in ihren Augen glitzern sehen. Merkwürdig, worauf freute sie sich denn bloß so? Ich sah zu Jasper, unserem Stimmungsbarometer und sah bei ihm das gleiche Glitzern. Ich blickte zu Rose, sie hatte es auch, genau wie Emmett und meine Eltern auch. Nun verstand ich. Sie alle mussten sich die ganze Zeit über beherrschen, nun würden sie endlich Zeit alleine mit ihren Partnern verbringen. Carlisle und Esme brannten sicher genauso auf die Zeit alleine, nur konnten sie sich zusammen reißen und es nicht so zeigen wie die Anderen.

Ich seufzte und murmelte leise „ich werde heute Abend wohl den Campus erkunden", denn das wollte ich mir nicht anhören. So gut die Wände hier auch isoliert sein mögen, gegen Vampir-Sinne hilft die Isolierung auch nicht.

Ich rannte aufgeregt die Treppe nach Oben und fand mich in einem Flur mit sieben Türen wieder. An jeder Tür klebte ein Post-it mit den Namen der Zimmerbesitzer. 'Wann hatte Esme das denn nun wieder geschafft? ' fragte ich mich. Ich lief den Flur entlang und beäugte jeden Zettel, doch nirgendwo stand mein Name. Auf einem Zettel stand 'Mach mich auf' und ich kicherte.

Als ich die Tür öffnete fand ich mich vor einer weiteren Treppe wieder. Ich ging hinauf und entdeckte noch einen Flur. Also war der Dachstuhl ausgebaut worden. Hier waren vier Türen zu sehen. Das erste Post-it sagte 'Hier gehen wir erst alle zusammen rein' und ich hielt mich daran. Auf der zweiten Tür von der Treppe aus, stand tatsächlich mein Name, doch ich lief erst einmal daran vorbei, um zu sehen, was auf den anderen Zetteln noch stand. Ein Zettel wies mir mein Badezimmer und ein anderer besagte, dass hinter der Tür noch ein Gästeraum war. Nun lief ich zurück zu meiner Tür. Ich atmete noch einmal tief durch, öffnete die Tür dann einen Spalt breit und linste hinein.


	5. Titel passt nicht rein

Kapitel 4: **„Stellst du dir jetzt vor, wie sie an mir ausgesehen hätten?"**

Renesmee Pov

Ich sah ein riesen großes Bett, das war schon mal ein guter Anfang. Ich trat ein und wurde nicht enttäuscht. Von der Tür aus links stand eine Pflanze und bis an die Wand ein Aquarium. Ich hatte mir schon immer ein Haustier gewünscht, aber nie eins bekommen. Weiter an der Wand stand ein weißer Zweisitzer. Unter dem ersten Fenster stand mein Bett, mit jeweils einem Tischchen an jeder Seite.

Am zweiten Fenster stand mein Schreibtisch, auch er war weiß, wie eigentlich alles an Möbeln hier. Zwischen Bett und Tisch war ein großer Spiegel angebracht, der vom Boden bis an die Decke reichte. Der Tisch reichte um die Ecke und dort stand ein kleiner Rekorder. Genau daran reichte ein deckenhohes Regal, es reichte bis an die Wand.

Ich sah noch eine Tür und musste schmunzeln. Vor der zusätzlichen Tür, gegenüber der Couch stand eine Art Tischen auf dem ein Flachbildschirm stand. Rechts neben der Tür stand eine Kommode, mit einem Stuhl davor und einem Spiegel darüber. Wow sie hatten wirklich an alles gedacht. Die Wände hatten einen satten Gelbton und eigentlich mochte ich Gelb nicht, aber ich musste zugeben, dass es echt hübsch aussah.

Mein Bettbezug war violett und bildete mit dem bunten Teppich die großen Farbtupfer, die den Raum wohnlich aussehen ließen. Ich ließ mich aufs Bett fallen. Es war weich und gemütlich und ich wäre fast eingeschlafen, ich war unglaublich müde und das Zimmer strahlte so eine Persönlichkeit aus, dass ich mich tatsächlich Zuhause und geborgen fühlte.

Nur Esme und Alice konnten einen Raum so einrichten, dass er einen Charakter bekam. Ich stand auf und ging rüber zu der anderen Tür. Ich stieß sie auf und sah erst einmal nur Regale und Schubfächer. Der Schrank war unterteilt und als ich um die Ecke ging sah ich Platz auf den man Kleidung hängen konnte, wieder um eine Ecke sah ich einen Schuhschrank. 'Danke Alice'. Hier würden meine ganzen Sachen Platz finden, die mir Alice von ihren Shopping- Touren mitbrachte. Leider durfte ich nie mit, worum mich die Männer meistens beneideten.

Ich verließ den großen Schrank und wandte mich den Fischen im Aquarium zu. Es waren so viele, dass ich sie nicht einmal zählen konnte. Goldfarbene, schwarze, große, kleine, einfarbige und mehrfarbige Fische. Ein Fisch fiel mir besonders auf. Er war schwarz und erinnerte mich an jemanden. Ich beobachtete ihn eine Weile und überlegte grade wann wohl unsere Sachen ankommen würden, als Alice mich rief.

„Ren kommst du bitte runter?"

Bei normalen Menschen müsste sie bestimmt laut schreien, aber nicht bei uns. Ich war mir sicher, dass sie es in normaler Lautstärke sagte und da sie meinen Namen nannte, hörte ich sie sehr gut, auch wenn ich mich im obersten Stockwerk befand. Ich flog förmlich runter und rannte, unten angekommen fast in jemanden hinein. Durch den großen Karton in seinen Händen konnte ich nicht sehen, wer es war, aber das es ein Mann war konnte ich erkennen. Ich wollte ihm den Weg frei machen aber er tat es mir nach und so standen wir uns wieder gegenüber.

Ich musste kichern und machte wieder einen Schritt zur Seite. Diesmal machte er ihn nicht nach und ich lief an ihm vorbei. Ich lief zu Alice und fragte ob ich ihr helfen soll. Sie koordinierte den Transport der Kisten wie es nur Sie konnte. Ich bekam eine Kiste für meine Mom in die Hand gedrückt und machte mich auf den Weg in ihr Zimmer. Ich stellte ihn im Zimmer ab und lief wieder runter. Als alle Kartons in den jeweiligen Zimmern waren, wunderte ich mich, denn ich hatte nicht einen meiner Kartons gesehen.

„Alice wo sind denn meine Sachen?", fragte ich schließlich.

„Bei dir im Zimmer natürlich", sagte Sie und schmunzelte.

„Los jetzt geht jeder in sein Zimmer und packt sein Zeug aus, ok?", war Alice' Schlusswort.

Ich lief zu mir hoch und bekam fast einen Herzinfarkt, als ich jemanden im Zimmer stehen sah. Er war über einen Karton gebeugt. 'Oh man was macht er denn hier' war mein erster Gedanke.

„Dale?", murmelte ich und er blickte auf.

„Hi, ich war vorhin vorne am Haupteingang und sah die Umzugswagen, sie fragten mich nach dem Weg und ich brachte sie her. Dann wurde ich gleich von … ähm Alice glaube ich, zum Helfen beordert", er redete sich in Rage.

„Okay und du bist in meinem Zimmer", war meine treffende Schlussfolgerung.

„Dein Zimmer? Schön hast du es hier", meinte er und hielt einige meiner Bücher hoch.

„Ich soll auch beim Einräumen helfen, wo sollen die hin?"

„Ins Bücherregal bitte", meinte ich nur und machte mich an einem anderen Karton zu schaffen. In dem Karton war Kleidung.

„Soll ich den in den Schrank bringen", fragte Dale und zeigte auf die Kiste, vor der ich stand.

Ich nickte und beobachtete, wie er den Karton hoch hob. Ich glaube ich sabberte. Ich konnte jeden seiner Muskeln, durch das Shirt sehen. 'Hmm' dachte ich nur.

„Hast du etwas gesagt?", fragte Dale mich.

'Habe ich das laut gesagt?', dachte ich und schüttelte nur den Kopf. Ich packte die Kartons mit der Kleidung im Schrank ein und Dale meine Bücher und CD's ins Regal. Aber ein Karton fehlte irgendwie. Grade als ich nachdenken wollte, was fehlte, hörte ich Dale lachen.

Ich steckte meinen Kopf aus dem Schrank, um zu sehen, was es zu lachen gab, als ich den Schock meines Lebens bekam. Dale stand vor dem letzten Karton und hielt etwas rotes fast durchsichtiges hoch. 'Oh mein Gott!' Jetzt wusste ich, welcher Karton noch fehlte… der mit meiner Unterwäsche! Ich sprang vor und riss ihm meinen Tanga aus den Händen. Nun lachte er noch lauter.

„Das ist nicht lustig", zischte ich ihm zu, schnappte mir den Karton und verschwand im Schrank. Leider war das noch nicht alles.

„Soll ich dir helfen, den Rest auszupacken?", fragte mich mein Alptraum der gerade in den Schrank geschlendert kam.

„Das schaffe ich schon", konnte ich nur murmeln. Ich konnte ihn nicht ansehen, denn meine Wangen fühlten sich immer noch unglaublich heiß an, so peinlich war es mir.

„Hey der sah echt toll aus", sagte er und lehnte ich lässig an den Türrahmen.

Ich konnte ihn nur ansehen und dabei stieg meine Röte wohl noch mehr. Er grinste mich nur an.

„Stellst du dir jetzt vor, wie sie an mir ausgesehen hätten?", fragte ich und fragte mich wo das wohl herkam.

„Wie bitte?", fragte er und nun stand sein Mund weit offen.

„Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht in Verlegenheit bringen und ja das habe ich mich schon gefragt", sagte er noch. Nun war es an mir ihn mit offenem Mund anzustarren, erstaunt über seine Offenheit.

„Ren bist du fertig mit auspacken? Ich habe dir etwas zu essen gemacht", hörte ich Esme sagen und gleich darauf knurrte mein Magen. Dale runzelte die Stirn.

„Danke für deine Hilfe, den Rest mache ich nachher", sagte ich an ihn gewandt und wollte das Zimmer verlassen.

„Kein Problem, immer zu Diensten", antwortete er mir und ließ mir den Vortritt. Wir liefen zusammen nach unten, sagten aber kein Wort mehr. Ich folgte dem Geruch und fand die Küche. Dale folgte mir immer noch. Ich setzte mich an der riesigen Küchentisch und Esme stellte vor mich ein lecker aussehendes Sandwich. Ich biss genüsslich herein und spürte einen fragenden Blick auf mich gerichtet. Als ich aufsah, blickte ich geradewegs in seine Augen. Esme, die immer noch im Raum war bemerkte seine Verwunderung auch.

„Ren ist ein Halbvampir, deshalb muss sie regelmäßig auch Menschenessen zu sich nehmen, sonst geht es ihr nicht gut", sagte sie an ihn gewandt. Er runzelte die Stirn und sah mich wieder an. Ich konnte nur nicken, denn ich brauchte dringend etwas zu essen und konnte mich nicht von dem Sandwich trennen.

„Halbvampir? Sowas habe ich ja noch nie gehört. Also habe ich mir deinen Herzschlag nicht eingebildet? … Unglaublich", sagte er nur.

Er starrte vor sich hin und wartete wohl bis ich fertig war mit essen. Ich kaute den letzten Bissen zu Ende und trank etwas Cola.

„Bist du neugierig, wie sowas geht?", fragte ich ihn. Er nickte nur. Ich überlegte ein wenig und entschied, dass ich es ihm erzählen konnte.

„Die Geschichte von Bella und Edward, meinen Eltern ist etwas ungewöhnlich, musst du wissen. Mein Vater war seit ungefähr 90 Jahren ein Vampir als er meine Mutter traf. Sie war ein Mensch und trotz vieler Schwierigkeiten verliebten sie sich in einander. Sie fand relativ schnell das Geheimnis der Cullens heraus, es störte sie jedoch nicht besonders. Später, nachdem meine Mutter die Schule abgeschlossen hatte, heirateten sie und in den Flitterwochen wurde ich gezeugt. Die Schwangerschaft war sehr problematisch und bei meiner Geburt drohte meine Mutter zu sterben. Mein Vater verwandelte sie. Da jedoch mein Vater Vampir und meine Mutter ein Mensch war bin ich ein Halbvampir. Ich habe ein Herz und eigenes Blut. Trotzdem sind meine Sinne ausgeprägter als bei einem Menschen und ich muss auch Blut zu mir nehmen", schloss ich meine Ausführungen und atmete einmal tief durch. Als ich aufsah bemerkte ich, dass meine ganze Familie im Raum war und mich ansah. Meine Eltern sahen sich verliebt an.

„Ja, das war schon etwas ganz besonderes mit den Beiden", meinte Carlisle.

„Gibst du mir kurz deine Hand?", fragte ich an Dale gewandt, der immer noch wie erstarrt da saß und sich nicht rührte. Man könnte ihn für eine Statue halten. Er tauchte aus seiner Starre wieder auf und reichte mir seine Hand. Emmet, der wohl wusste was ich wollte, lachte los und meinte Carlisle sollte sich bereit halten, weil es ihn umhauen würde. Ich berührte mit meinen Fingerspitzen seine Handfläche.

'Bist du verwirrt? Hab keine Angst' teilte ich Dale mit. Er sprang auf und starrte mich an.

„Es ist meine Gabe", sagte ich flüsternd und sah ihn an.

Er stand im Raum und wirkte verloren. Carlisle legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und Dale zuckte, unter der Berührung leicht zusammen.

„Wow", flüsterte er und er lächelte ein wenig.

„Kannst du das immer und bei jedem machen? Ich habe richtig deine Stimme gehört, wenn auch nur in meinem Kopf", sagte er nun.

„Ja bei jedem, aber ich muss die Person dabei berühren", sagte ich und lächelte ihn an.

„Das konnte sie von Geburt an", sagte mein Vater und Stolz schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

„Kein Wunder, bei den Kräften ihrer Eltern", murrte nun Emmett.

„Habt ihr alle Gaben?", fragte Dale.

„Emmett ist stark, Alice kann in die Zukunft sehen, Jasper ist ein Empath, Edward kann Gedanken lesen und Bella ist ein Schild. Carlisle hat eigentlich keine, obwohl wir alle meinen, dass seine mentale Stärke seine Gabe ist. Er arbeitet meistens als Arzt und hat so immer mit menschlichem Blut zutun. Esme ist sehr liebevoll und ich habe keine Gabe", zählte Rosalie auf.

„Wow", hauchte Dale wieder und sah von Einem zum Anderen.

„Hast du eine Gabe, Dale?", fragte meine Mutter ihn und mein Vater kicherte.

„Und was für eine", sagte er und lachte laut auf.

„Wie-", fing Dale an, doch ich winkte ab.

„Gedanken lesen, schon vergessen?"

Er schaute zu meinem Vater, sagte aber nichts.

„Ich hab eine Elementarkraft. Ich kann Feuer entstehen lassen und es beherrschen", sagte er und lächelte dabei ein wenig.

„Gratuliere, Elementarkräfte sind etwas Besonderes und sehr selten. Du bist also einer von 4 Vampiren, die ein Element beherrschen", sagte Carlisle und ich blickte ihn verwundert an.

Er bemerkte es und meinte, dass ich darüber noch im Unterricht etwas lernen würde. Dale nickte und erkundigte sich, wer in welche Stufe gehen würde.

„Bella, Alice, Jasper und Ren werden in die erste Stufe gehen. Emmett, Rosalie und Edward in die Zweite. Meine Frau und ich werden unterrichten", meinte Carlisle.

„In die erste Oberstufe? Gut, dann sind wir zusammen", sagte Dale.

„Nicht so voreilig", meinte Jasper und als Dale die Doppeldeutigkeit seines Satzes verstand wurde er etwas rot und schüttelte aufgeregt den Kopf.

„Ich meinte im Jahrgang", sagte er hastig und wurde noch ein wenig röter als vorher schon. Ich verstehe ihn nicht. Bei so einer Bagatelle wird er rot, aber bei Witzen über meine Unterwäsche wirkt er, als sei es das normalste der Welt. Mein Vater keuchte auf und ich sah ihn fragend an. Er hatte einen wissenden Blick und ich lief rot an. Er wusste nun was oben passiert war. Ich senkte meinen Kopf auf den Tisch. Ich war so müde, es war so ein langer Tag. Meine Verwandten müssen vielleicht nicht schlafen, aber ich brauche meine Ruhepause.

„Ren geh doch nach oben und ruh dich aus. Nicht, dass du uns hier einschläfst", meinte mein Vater wissend und ich gähnte genau in dem Moment, in dem er das sagte.

„Ja das werde ich machen, sorry Leute ihr müsst dann wohl bis morgen warten", sagte ich und zwinkerte meinen Eltern zu.

„Gute Nacht alle zusammen, bis dann Dale", sagte ich noch und wollte aufstehen, doch meine Beine wollten nicht mehr mitmachen und ich drohte umzukippen. Ich konnte mich noch an der Tischkante festhalten.

„Ich bringe dich nach oben", sagte Dale und nahm mich hoch, bevor ich noch protestieren konnte. Ich konnte nur murren und schlief schon fast ein. Es war so bequem. Ich fühlte die Bewegung, hielt meine Augen aber schon geschlossen und kuschelte mich an ihn. Er lachte leise und setzte mich ab.

„Schaffst du es alleine dich auszuziehen oder soll ich dir helfen?", fragte er mich und ich konnte sein Grinsen hören. Ich schnaubte nur auf und griff nach seiner Hand. 'Gute Nacht, entschuldige ich bin zu müde um noch zu reden', schickte ich ihm.

„Gute Nacht und schlaf schön Renesmee", flüsterte er und ich bemerkte seinen Atem auf meiner Wange bevor er mir sanft einen Kuss aufdrückte und verschwand.' Willkommen zurück Gänsehaut'

Ich zog mich wie in Trance aus und legte mich nur in Unterwäsche ins Bett. Fast augenblicklich zog es mich ins Traumland, doch davor tauchte noch einmal Dales Gesicht vor meinem inneren Auge auf.


	6. Entschuldigungen werden überbewertet!

_Hey, hier ein neues Kapitel von Temptation. _

_Wir hoffen, dass es euch gefällt._

**Entschuldigungen werden überbewertet!**

Renesmee PoV

Hm, schön, es war warm, hell und es roch nach Kaffee. Perfekte Zeit aufzustehen. Ich öffnete ein wenig die Augen und musste gegen die Helligkeit anblinzeln. Als ich mich daran gewöhnt hatte, blickte ich in die Augen, die mich die ganze Nacht verfolgt hatten.

„Was machst du denn hier?", murmelte ich, noch etwas verschlafen.

„Dir auch einen guten Morgen. Ich hab dir Kaffee mitgebracht", schmunzelte Dale. Was sollte ich dazu denn sagen?

Ich streckte meinen Arm aus und er drückte den Becher in meine Hand. Um zu trinken, musste ich mich ein wenig aufsetzen.

„Danke", sagte ich nun wacher und sah auf. Dale drehte den Kopf weg und grinste vor sich hin.

„Vielleicht solltest du die Decke etwas hochziehen, bis ich aus dem Zimmer bin."

Wie bitte? Da ich nicht verstand, was er meinte, blickte er demonstrativ an mir herunter. Mir kam die Idee, es ihm nachzutun. Ach du Scheiße! Ich war ja fast nackt! Ok, ich trug Unterwäsche, aber dank Alice zeigte diese mehr, als sie verdeckte. Kurz kam mir der Gedanke, mich wirklich zu bedecken, aber nur kurz. Entgegen seinem Ratschlag schlug ich die Decke zurück und stand auf.

Ein diabolisches Grinsen erschien auf meinem Gesicht.

„Wieso? Gefällt dir nicht, was du siehst?", fragte ich und lief an dem sprachlosen Dale vorbei zu meinen Fischen.

Was war nur mit mir los? Das wurde doch schon zur Gewohnheit, eine Renesmee, die ich nicht kenne, gibt Kommentare ab und ein Dale der sprachlos ist. Ich klopfte an das Glas des Aquariums und die Fische schwammen freudig auf die Stelle zu. Nachdem ich ihnen etwas Futter gegeben hatte, drehte ich mich um. Dale stand immer noch mit dem Rücken zu mir und starrte vor sich hin.

„Alles ok bei dir?", fragte ich unschuldig. Er schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Ich nahm mir den Morgenmantel, den ich zum Glück an die Tür gehangen hatte. Nun kam die alte Ren zurück und ich schämte mich etwas.

„Entschuldige", murmelte ich noch und schlüpfte aus dem Raum.

Ok Ren, atme tief durch, du hast dich gerade nur zum absoluten Volltrottel gemacht! Nachdem ich mich etwas beruhigt hatte, ging ich ins Bad und duschte ausgiebig. Ich band mir die Haare zu einem Zopf zusammen und zog, da ich nichts anderes hier hatte, den Morgenmantel wieder an.

Dann verließ ich das Badezimmer und lief durch den Flur zu meinem Zimmer zurück. Der Fußboden war etwas kühl, aber angenehm. Meine Familie hatte hier Parkett auslegen lassen, so wie fast in jedem Haus, welches wir bewohnt hatten. Ein Vorteil, wenn man so gut wie unbegrenzte Mengen an Geld besaß. Man konnte sich so gut wie alles leisten.

Ich tapste also zurück zu meinem Zimmer und blieb vor der Tür stehen. Mein Herz begann zu rasen und ich spürte, wie sich mein Gesicht erhitzte. Gott verdammter Mist! Still verfluchte ich mich und gab mir einen Arschtritt. Wieso auch hatte ich das getan? Ein leichtes Seufzen entrang sich meinen Lippen und ich verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. Ich wollte gar nicht so genau wissen, wie Dale reagierte, wenn ich frisch geduscht ins Zimmer trat. Gott … ich wollte nicht mal wissen, was er dachte! Kurz schloss ich die Augen und versuchte mich ein weiteres Mal zu beruhigen.

Verdammter Dreck! Mein Herz raste, als wäre ich einen Marathon gerannt! Ich horchte und wagte nicht einmal zu atmen. Im Inneren meines Zimmers war nichts zu hören. Nichts! Gar nichts! Nicht der leiseste Ton. Abgesehen von dem leises Geräusch, welches meine Fische verursachten. Ich atmete tief durch, öffnete meine Augen wieder und dann schloss meine Hand sich um die Türklinke meiner Zimmertür. Augenblicklich begann mein Herz noch schneller zu rasen. Ich schluckte nervös und schüttelte kurz den Kopf. Warum zum Teufel war ich so nervös, nur in mein Zimmer zu gehen? Nur, weil Dale mich halbnackt gesehen hatte? Ich meine … es ist ja nicht so, als wäre ich hässlich oder so! Im Gegenteil! Ich war verdammt schön, dass wusste ich. Immerhin hatte ich eine komplette Familie, die eigentlich alle als Models hätten arbeiten können.

Ein weiteres Mal atmete ich tief durch und dann öffnete ich die Tür meines Zimmers. Dale stand immer noch genau dort, wo er auch vorhin schon stand. Verwirrung durchflutete mich. Was bitte war mit ihm los?

„Dale?", fragte ich und lief zu ihm. Fragend sah ich ihn an und musterte seine Gesichtszüge. Gott … wieso war er so verdammt heiß und groß? Um ihn richtig ansehen zu können, musste ich meinen Kopf leicht in den Nacken legen.

„Mhh?", brummte er und dann wandte er sich mir zu. Ich musste automatisch grinsen. Er sah ziemlich verwirrt aus.

„Was ist los?"

„Nichts … es … es ist nichts", sagte er und lächelte mich an. Ich grinste. Nichts, ja? Wenn er meinte. Ich kicherte leise, zuckte mit den Schultern und ging dann hinüber zu meinem Schrank.

„Dauert nicht lange", sagte ich und verschwand dann darin.

Dale PoV:

Gott verdammt! Wieso bitte hatte Ren kein normales Nachthemd? Als sie halbnackt durch ihr Zimmer spaziert war, dachte ich schon, mein Herz bleibt stehen. Wie konnte jemand so verdammt heiß sein?

Renesmee war genau richtig proportioniert. Kein Gramm Fett sah man an ihn. Sie hatte eine schmale Hüfte, die perfekten Brüste, lange schlanke Beine und eine milchigweiße Haut. Ich schluckte mühsam und versuchte dem Drang zu widerstehen, ihr in die Dusche zu folgen. Mein Körper schrie mich an und wollte, dass ich dieser Göttin folgte um mit ihr Dinge zu machen, die sie sich nicht einmal vorstellen konnte und mein Verstand schlug regelrecht auf mich ein, dass ich das ja lassen sollte. Gott verdammt … ich schloss die Augen und dachte krampfhaft an Dinge, die nichts mit Renesmee zu tun hatten.

Blaue Augen … rötliche Haare. Meine Gedanken wollten spontan wieder zurück zu Ren, doch ich lenkte sie auf meine Exfreundin. Dieses Weib war extrem … würg …

Keiner konnte ihr Aussehen oder ihren Charakter ändern und mich hatte sie nur in die Finger gekriegt, weil sie mir einen Liebesfluch auferlegt hatte. Damals hatte ich mehr oder weniger meinen Willen und meinen Verstand verloren und als mich ein anderes Mädchen dann praktisch aus ihren Fängen gerettet hatte, war ich entsetzt gewesen, wie jemand einen so ausnutzen konnte, nur weil man ihn angeblich liebte.

Ich war dem Mädchen damals dankbar gewesen, aber sie starb. Kaum ein weibliches Wesen legte sich mit meiner Ex an. Sie war nicht nur dumm, grausam, kalt und ausgesprochen widerwärtig, nein! Sie war auch verdammt kampflustig und scheute nicht davor zurück, jemanden einfach so umzubringen.

Da öffnete sich die Tür und der zarte, verführerische Geruch von Renesmee kam zu mir hinüber. Meine Gedanken lösten sich von den Erinnerungen, welche mich immer sofort mit Ekel füllten. Ich bewegte mich nicht und Renesmee kam auf leisen Sohlen zu mir herüber.

„Dale?", fragte sie. Ich spürte, wie sie mich ansah und offensichtlich musterte. Im Augenwinkel konnte ich sehen, dass sie den Kopf leicht in den Nacken legte. Kurz huschte ein Lächeln über meine Lippen.

„Mh?", brummte ich und wandte mich ihr zu. Renesmee grinste mich an.

„Was ist los?"

„Nichts … es … es ist nichts", sagte ich schnell und lächelte sie an. Renesmee grinste, kicherte dann und lief hinüber zu ihrem Schrank. Mein Blick folgte ihr und ich schluckte mühsam. Sie war so verdammt heiß und allein diese Bewegungen waren … Himmel wie machte sie das? Wusste sie eigentlich, was sie da genau mit mir anstellte? Ich zog die Luft in diesem Raum tief in meine Lungen und schloss kurz die Augen.

„Dauert nicht lange", sagte sie und verschwand dann darin.

Mein Gott … Renesmee hatte verdammt gutes Glück und sie forderte es die ganze Zeit heraus. Ich meine … irgendwann wenn ich es nicht mehr aushalten würde können, dann würde ich unweigerlich über sie herfallen und sie …

STOPP! Dale … beruhig dich! Diese Gedanken führen definitiv in die falsche Richtung! Das kannst du nicht mit ihr machen. Gott verdammter Vogelmist! Sie ist erst seit gestern hier und schon denkst du daran, wie du sie in die Matratze deines Kingsize Bettes drückst und …

Ok … ich sollte sehr schnell damit aufhören, mich selbst zu foltern. Schnell flog mein Blick in die unteren Regionen meines Körpers. Na super … meine bescheuerten Gedanken hatten mir eine gigantische Latte verschafft. Nervosität flackerte in mir auf und ich überlegte fieberhaft, wie ich sie wieder loswerden könnte. Schnell dachte ich an meine Ex. Ich dachte an das, was sie mich hatte tun lassen. Unglücklicher Weise konnte ich mich an verdammt alles erinnern.

Ich stellte mir vor, wie sie nackt aussah und nach einem prüfenden Blick grinste ich. Es wirkte. Keine Latte mehr in Sicht. Ich musste leise lachen. Anscheinend war meine Ex doch zu etwas gut, denn immerhin wollte ich Renesmee nicht verängstigen oder so.

Die Tatsache, dass sie sich wegen ihrem halbnackten Spaziergang bei mir entschuldigt hatte, zeigte mir, dass Renesmee eigentlich eher ein bisschen schüchtern war. Ich hatte also keine Ahnung, wie sie auf eine Latte ihres Gegenüber reagieren würde und wollte auch nicht wissen, wie ihre Familie darauf reagierte, wenn sie sich mal zu ihnen flüchten würde, weil sie Angst vor mir bekam. Ich war ja kein Perverser und wollte auch nicht so rüberkommen. Ich war nur eben ein Mann.

Da öffnete sich die Tür ihres Schrankes wieder und heraus kam eine Renesmee, welche nicht schöner, geschweige denn verführerischer hätte sein können. Ich schluckte leicht.

Sie trug ein kurzes, schwarzes Kleid, welches ihr ca. 10 Zentimeter bis über die Knie reichte. Das Kleid hatte dünne Träger, welche nicht über ihre Schultern sondern um ihren Hals verliefen und sich auf ihrer Brust überkreuzten. Passend zu diesem Kleid trug sie leichte Absatzschuhe.

Wo bitte wollte sie hin? Zu einem Fest? Einem besonderen Anlass? Verwirrung stieg in mir auf und eine Welle des Verlangens rollte über mich hinweg. Mein Körper spannte sich an und schnell konzentrierte ich mich auf den Anblick, wie meine Ex mir einen blies. Schauder überrannen mich und ich musste mich krampfhaft beherrschen, um nicht auf den Boden zu kotzen.

„Gut … können wir dann?", fragte Ren. Ich sah sie kurz verwirrt an. Was bitte meinte sie jetzt? Ok … anscheinend starb mein Hirn langsam und mein Verstand ging in den Urlaub.

„Was?", fragte ich bekloppt. Sie kicherte.

„Na … du bist doch sicher nicht ohne Grund hier, oder?"

Ich runzelte leicht dir Stirn. Weswegen war ich noch mal hier? Krampfhaft versuchte ich an etwas anderes zu denken, als an dieses wunderschöne Geschöpf vor mir. Dann fiel es mir wieder ein. Ich war hergekommen, um ihr den Campus zu zeigen! Gott war ich bereits bescheuert.

Edward PoV

'Tief ein- und ausatmen Edward' versuchte ich mich selbst zu beruhigen. 'Wenn du jetzt da reinplatzt wird sie es dir nie verzeihen.' Aber sie ist doch mein kleines Mädchen, zu klein und unschuldig für so etwas. Was soll ich nur tun? Ich bemerkte den fragenden Blick von Bella auf mich gerichtet. Natürlich hat sie das, was gesprochen wurde auch gehört, aber sie kannte die Gedanken von diesem miesen, dreckigen… Ok ich muss ihm zugute halten, dass er sich beherrscht hat, aber er ist auch nur ein Mann und ich sollte wahrscheinlich mal ein ernstes Wörtchen mit ihm reden. Immerhin ist es MEINE Tochter, von der er träumt. Aber mein Engel würde sich zu viele Sorgen machen, wenn sie es wüsste und die braucht sie ganz sicher nicht. Ich werde es alleine mit ihm klären, unter Männern.

Renesmee PoV

„Was willst du denn zuerst sehen?", fragte mich der Traum meiner schlaflosen Nächte. 'Oh gott bist du schnulzig Ren' schalt ich mich selber. Ich verdrehte die Augen über mich. Oh, er hatte mit mir gesprochen, stimmt ja.

„Ich weiß ja nicht einmal was es hier überhaupt gibt", antwortete ich nur.

„Ok, dann zeige ich dir erstmal alles außerhalb, die Siedlung können wir uns dann nachher ansehen. Ihr habt das Haus genau in der Mitte ergattert, wie habt ihr das geschafft?", fragte er mich.

„Ist das so besonders?"

„Naja schon, es gab Gerüchte, dass die Königsfamilie kommt und dieses Haus für sie vorgesehen war."

„Die Königsfamilie? Sowas gibt es?"

„Wo habt ihr denn bitte vorher gelebt, dass du nichts von der Königsfamilie weißt? Okay ich weiß auch keine Einzelheiten aber das es eine gibt, das weiß ich.", sagte er und sah mich fragend an.

„Wir haben an vielen Orten gelebt, zuletzt in Alaska. Aber ich denke nicht, dass deine Frage ernst gemeint war, stimmt's?", lächelte ich ihn an.

„Ja Blitzmerkerin. Erzähl mir mehr von euch. Ihr seid also neu hier und habt vorher in Alaska gelebt. Und weiter?"

„Solltest du mir nicht die Gegend zeigen?", stichelte ich. Nicht, dass ich mich nicht über sein Interesse freute, aber wenn ich mich verlaufen würde, wäre es allein seine Schuld.

„Keine Angst, mach ich noch. Erstmal müssen wir aus dem Wohnviertel raus und durch den Wald.", antwortete er ruhig.

„Wald?", ich hatte garkeinen Wald auf dem Weg zum Haus bemerkt.

„Ja das Wohnviertel ist vom Wald umgeben. Rundherum liegen dann die anderen Gebäude verteilt. Das Verwaltungsgebäude hast du ja schon von innen gesehen. Dann haben wir noch einen großen Sportplatz, eine Sporthalle, Basketball- und Volleyballfelder, eine riesige Bibliothek, ein Kampfsportzentrum, die Einkaufszentren und für jede Jahrgangsstufe ein eigenes Gebäude und einen Kindergarten.", zählte er auf. Meine Güte, ist ja doch eine ganze Menge.

„Können wir irgendwo einen Plan besorgen?", ich versuchte nicht zu verzweifelt zu klingen, aber natürlich bemerkte er es. Er legte seinen Arm um meine Schultern, wahrscheinlich um mich zu beruhigen und mein Herz vergaß für einen Moment seine Pflichten.

„Du kannst dich auf mich verlassen, wenn du willst. Hast du Angst du wirst dich verlaufen?", lächelte er mit sich eindeutig zufrieden und ich schüttelte nur den Kopf. Meine Haare flogen wild herum und er blieb kurz stehen.

„Alles ok mit dir?", fragte ich. Er sah mich nur an. Fehler, großer Fehler. Wenn er neben mir lief, konnte ich ja normal mit ihm reden, aber nicht wenn er mich SO ansah. Ich schluckte bestimmt so laut, dass er es hören konnte und sein Arm lag immer noch auf meinen Schultern.

„Brauchst du das Atmen sehr?", fragte er mich und kam mit seinem Gesicht meinem noch näher. Ich wollte wieder den Kopf schütteln, aber ich merkte das es sich in meiner Brust schmerzhaft zusammenzog. Ich zog gierig die Luft ein, als ich merkte, dass ich nicht geatmet hatte. Und wieder ein großer Fehler. Mit der Luft durchströmte sein Geruch meine Lunge. Damit hatte sich mein Gehirn verabschiedet. Dadurch bemerkte ich auch erst spät wie sich seine Lippen leicht auf meine legten. Ein Blitz durchfuhr mich bei diesem Gefühl. Leider waren seine Lippen auch gleich darauf wieder von meinen verschwunden. Ich schlug die Augen wieder auf, hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass sie zugefallen waren. Er sah mich merkwürdig an.

„Entschuldige bitte", murmelte er so leise, dass ich es kaum verstand. Ich konnte nur Schnauben, da meine Stimme mich im Stich ließ.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, das wollte ich nicht…also eigentlich schon…aber…oh Gott…ich konnte mich einfach nicht mehr beherrschen", er fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare und mein Blick wurde von dieser Geste angezogen. 'Warum kann das nicht meine Hand sein?' Meine Stimme kam langsam wieder und Dale sah mich immer noch abwartend an, denn außer dem Schnauben hatte ich nichts von mir gegeben seit dem Kuss.

„Ich denke nicht, dass man sich nach einem Kuss entschuldigen sollte…", murmelte ich.


End file.
